elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Forgemaster's Fingers (Item)
}} The Forgemaster's Fingers are a pair of unique Iron Gauntlets found in . They are a Quest Item for the miscellaneous quest "The Forgemaster's Fingers", which bestows the title of Blood-kin to any Dragonborn not of Orsimer blood. Background The Forgemaster's Fingers are a pair of enchanted heavy armor gauntlets that were once worn by a legendary Orsimer blacksmith. Acquisition The Forgemaster's Fingers will not appear until "The Forgemaster's Fingers" is initiated. *The Orc Strongholds Dushnikh Yal, Mor Khazgur, Largashbur, or Narzulbur are all locations to speak with an Orc who can task the Dragonborn with tracking down The Forgemaster's Fingers. *The location of The Forgemaster's Fingers is dependent upon who triggers the quest. Smithing The Forgemaster's Fingers can be upgraded at a workbench with an iron ingot and the Arcane Blacksmith perk, however they do not benefit from any Smithing perks. This means the armor cannot be improved past flawless quality without boosting the Smithing skill over 100. This can be achieved by using enchanted items and/or blacksmithing potions to fortify Smithing. Enchantment Wearing this piece of armor grants the following skill bonuses: *Fortify Smithing: 12 points Trivia *A smith strongly benefits from these gauntlets, as they allow the smith to improve items beyond what their skill currently allows. This benefit applies even if the Dragonborn has a Smithing skill of 100 and is best utilized in combination with a blacksmith draught or potion. **While this is a decent Smithing bonus, other gauntlets found as random loot, sold by vendors, or enchanted by the Dragonborn can have better enchantments. *The Forgemaster, a unique Dwarven Centurion in the Lost to the Ages quest, shares a similar name with Forgemaster's Fingers - it is however unknown whether there is a link between the two or not. **There is also a character from called The Forgemaster. Again, it is not known if there is a link between the two. Bugs * Sometimes when the quest is given at Dushnikh Yal to find the Forgemaster's Fingers the quest fails to initiate and does not appear in the quests list, nor is there a map marker to find them. This makes it impossible to gain approved entry of Orc strongholds. **Solution: Visit a different stronghold first (Narzulbur confirmed to work). **Solution: It is possible to obtain blood-kin status from befriending an Orc aka doing a side-quest for them, like obtaining The Last Scabbard of Akrash for Ghorza gra-Bagol. ** Solution: Dushnikh Yal Alternate Fix: Simply open the gate and talk to the quest-giver again. The map and quest log will sometimes update upon speaking to him a second time. If this doesn't work, saving, exiting the game, and speaking to the quest giver may also work. ***It is possible to complete the Quest without the map mark. Just Press "Show on Map" to center the location. Then get in and search for a big chest. There you will find the item. * If the quest "The Cursed Tribe" has been done beforehand, the Dragonborn will automatically become blood-kin (though it is not mentioned) and be unable to do this quest. Furthermore, though treated as blood-kin, the Dragonborn allowed into Orc settlements via the Malacath's quest cannot invest in Orc businesses. * It is possible that, when entering the building to give The Forgemaster's Fingers to the quest giver, it will be recognized as a trespassing. This can cause the Orcs to attack. **Solution: Completing the quest during the day time. The questgiver will most likely be sitting outside the building. **Solution: Paying the bounty to an Orc in any of the strongholds and then going back and speaking to the questgiver during the day. Appearances * es:Dedos del herrero ru:Перчатки мастера-кузнеца de:Die Finger des Meisterschmieds Category:Skyrim: Heavy Armor Category:Skyrim: Quest Items Category:Skyrim: Unique Armor Category:Skyrim: Handwear